She's Mine
by MyFairJenni
Summary: A short Bye Bye Birdie fan-fic placed after one of Albert's and Rose's fights. Albert/Rose


**Author's Notes: **_Hey guys! It's been a while eh...anywho, I recently was part of a production of Bye Bye Birdie and fell so in love with Albert/Rosie! So Cute! Anywho, when I went to look for fan-fiction for Bye Bye Birdie I was dismayed at the fact that (other than the two I will be posting) there are only two. Very Sad. But, it caused me to start typing my fan-fic! Please Review, critisism is much welcomed! Oh, by the way... please ignore any/all mistakes, no, actually, point them out! I miss the small stuff sometimes..Thanks!_

_~Jenni 3_

She's Mine!

Rose stalked the streets, things had been rough between her and Albert again, and she couldn't stand the sight of him. So there she was, subconsciously heading toward the nearby bar. As Rose passed by the door of said bar, her quick stride slowed and she eyes the sign that advertised all the different alcoholic beverages the bar contained. Deciding that a drink was exactly what she needed, Rose headed into the establishment. Heated air and moderately loud rock music blasted on her face and blew a black strand of her hair out from behind her ear. As she moved deeper, Rose noticed that the smoke density grew thicker and hung around her head like a wreath. The horrid smell disgusted Rose who was now glad Albert didn't smoke.

A shadowed figured with a long brown coat and fedora hat entered the bar a short minute after Rose and sat down on a stool. He sat down quietly and removed his hat. Short, regularly slicked back blond locks of hair settled in a mess atop Albert's head. As he watched Rose he also surveyed the inside of the bar. It was a not to small a place, enough room for a few tables in the right side. To the left was the long, L shaped bar with about seven stools. Besides him and Rose, there were six other people, and all of them men. One was the bar tender who store behind the counter talking to another man, a group of three men were seated comfortably at a table, playing cards and drinking beer. The remaining man was of Latino background and alone at a table, eying Rose from afar. He looked rough with at least a weeks amount unshaved stubble, and the way he looked at Rose made Albert seethe with anger. The chatty bar tender finally noticed Albert and headed over to him.

"What 'ould a like?" His heavily accented voice was bearably audible over the loud music. Albert thought about it a bit. He had had a long day and a drink would be nice, and it would also give him a top notch excuse for being there. Then again, he never could hold his liquor, but one drink wouldn't hurt would it.

"I'll have a beer. " Albert finally decided.

"Ya got a particula' brand in mind?" The bar keeper asked.

"No, any brand will do. Thank you" Albert wasn't very knowledged on the different beer brands. Even if his mother drank them like there was no tomorrow, in fact, that was all the more reason to not drink. He paid for his drink and returned his eyes to Rose.

As Rose finished her examination of the room her eyes stopped on a lone man watching her. He didn't even try to hide it! He nodded his head in an indication for her to join him. Silently she debated with her self. He was a stranger, and all in all going over to him was not a very good idea, but people did stuff like this all the time. Right? Her love life only consisted of Albert these days, and change was a good thing. So, throwing caution to the wind she headed to the unknown man. When she reached the table, he stood and scooted the chair to his right out a bit.

"If you would please." He invited her to sit.

"Thank you very much." Rose smiled at the man.

"What is a lovely lady like your self doing here alone?" The man asked.

"Just relaxing." Rose replied.

As they continued with their conversation Albert boiled over with rage in the corner, watching them from afar. Rose conversed with the other man for a while, and in Albert's opinion was far to friendly. Soon Albert's anger turned to sadness and self-doubt. Rose could have any guy she wanted, and who knew maybe she did and Albert just didn't know. He shook his head; he shouldn't think like that, after all, Rose wasn't that type of girl. But Albert had brought up a good point, why him. There was nothing special about him. Albert finished his drink and started out feeling very dejected.

Rose was starting to feel fear creep up her spine. The man had grabbed her wrist and wasn't letting go. She looked around but while she was talking to this man the bar had cleared out and now the last man, except for the bar tender was heading out. The man grasping her wrist stood, pulling up her arm with him leaving her sitting there with terrified eyes that resembled those of a doe caught in the headlights of an oncoming car. Her body was stiff from fear and the man had to practically pick her up off the chair. Then as he turned to the door there was a sickening cracking sound, and the man flew backward. Rose felt her wrist become free only to be pulled backward by an arm around her wrist.

"Get your dirty paws off my Rose!" Bellowed the voice that Rose instantly recognized as Albert's. Immediately she turned and clasped her arms around lower chest, overjoyed that he was here.

Albert watched as the bastard stumbled up from the floor and ran out the door. Once he was out of sight, Albert relaxed a bit a shook his right hand. When he had punched the thick skulled man he had popped his fingers and his knuckles were rather sore. But all if that was worth the feeling of Rose clutching him. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close.

"Thank you so much!" Rose sighed into Albert sweater.

"What were you doing?" Albert asked really not knowing exactly why she had gone to the bar.

"I…I don't know, I was just walking, and then I was here. Next thing I knew, that man started talking to me." Rose recalled, in truth everything now felt like a dream and the details were a little fuzzy. She looked up into Albert's sparkling blue eyes and wondered out loud. "What are _you _doing here?"

At the question, Albert quickly looked away and felt his cheeks burn. "I, wanted a drink." Albert inwardly sighed in relief, quick recovery.

"But Albert, you don't drink…" Rose corrected him.

"I don't?" Albert asked, worried.

"No." Rose replied more confidently.

"Oh…" Albert stammered.

"Let's just go back." Rose helped him. She didn't mind at all that Albert had followed her, in fact, she kind of liked it. In an odd way it showed that he cared.

"Ok." Albert happily agreed on the change of subject, and walked Rosie back to the office.


End file.
